A Prank Too Far
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A new bean scout, Donnie Liono, injures Nina Neckerly during a prank. he must now make it up to her to stop the guilt pains he experiences. DonniexNina. ITS DONE!
1. Donnie's Sorrows

Donnie's sorrows.

Gretchen, Patsy, and Nina were on their Yacht-like ship, taunting the Jelly Beans. A new Bean Scout, Donnie the lion, snuck on to their boat as a joke. His plan was to cannonball of the ship, and yell "FREEDOM!" on his way down, as if to imply they had taken him prisoner. Then he noted sight of Nina and her massive neck,

_I bet, _thought the born prankster, _that'd make an excellent springboard, hmmm._ Nina felt a foot on the top of her head, and it pushed down rapidly. Everyone heard a cry, and a head banging against the side of the ship. But when Donnie surfaced, laughing, an angry look from all eyes except Nina's silenced him well. Nina grunted and strained, trying to pull her head up,

"Look what you've done, you idiot," Seethed Patsy,

"You ruined our holiday, you jerk!" shouted Gretchen,

"Don't try that, Nina," said Lazlo, trying to calm the panicking Giraffe, "You will only hurt more." Nina's glasses fell of her snout and hit the murky waters, and soon sank into the depths of the lake; the girls pulled Lazlo, who volunteered to help, onto the boat, leaving Raj and Clam to lecture Donnie. He clutched his chest,

"Ow," he cried, "I'm having chest pains,"

"No, no, no, no, no." said Raj, "you are not feeling _chest _pains; you are feeling _guilt _pains. You hurt Nina, whereas the guilt is so high, it hurts. There is no easier explanation." Donnie was still in pain,

"I'm going nuts!" he nearly shouted, "where's Tylenol when you need it?"

"Tylenol won't help anything," said Raj, "If you want the pain to go away, you need another type of medicine: forgiveness. If Nina forgives you, the pain will stop. But until she does, the pain will linger."

"If it'll stop the pain," said Donnie through gritted teeth, "I'm all for it. Hey, the pain lightened,"

"The first step of the cure is to agree to help that person feel better, at least in this case. Now that you have done so, the pain lightened." Slinkman came to the waters edge.

"Donnie," he said sternly, "I want to see you in my office right now" By this time, Lumpus was finished with the bean scouts and had retired.

"Can I dry off first?" asked Donnie, as if fishing for an excuse,

"The furniture in that building has seen worse. Now come on, or I will have security escort you. And trust me, they won't be nice about it. Not after what you did to Ms. Neckerly."

"YOU ALREADY KNOW?" asked Donnie, "How'd you find out?"

"Ms. Smiles reported you. You should be ashamed." Donnie dragged himself out of the water and followed Slinkman to his office, ashamedly hanging his head.

…

Donnie plopped himself into one of the Chairs in front of Slinkman's almond wood desk.

"Because of you, Donnie," Slinkman scolded at the lion, "Ms. Neckerly can only hold up her head for a fraction of a second. I would report this to Ms. Jane Doe, but since you have hurt Ms. Neckerly, I think _you _should tell her."

"But Acorn Flats is across the lake," said Donnie, "Do I get a boat?"

"No, as part of your punishment, you will swim. And on the way, retrieve her glasses. Now get out before I think of a worse punishment." Donnie stood before the lake. He was alone, and was about to be chewed out BIG TIME. He dove into the water. He was the only Lion who liked water. About halfway across, he submerged, and he had Nina's glasses, they were filthy. Every inch had either mud or seaweed. Donnie swam the rest of the way, and then when he reached the shore, he quickly changed into his scout uniform. He snuck by Patsy and Gretchen, and into Ms. Jane Doe's office.

…

The bell above the office door rang. Donnie came to the desk,

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bean Scout?" Donnie told her of his deed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" she seethed, then calmed down, "since you came clean, i won't punish you. But you'll have to work it out with Nina; you're in her debt big time." She took a flower off her windowsill, and placed it in his hands. "the medic clinic is at end of this trail. And this flower is said to have healing properties, now go. visiting hours are over at 8:00" Donnie looked at his watch; 7:30. He sprinted down the path, towards the girl he hurt.

R&R NO FLAMES


	2. Donnie experinances Payback

Donnie experiences payback

Nina sat on a hospital bed. It was one that could move to your liking. Her liking was that her legs were at average, her bottom was sunk low, and her neck slanted at an 85-degree angle. She squinted as she read a comic book. The door opened,

"Nina, darling," said the nurse, a badger, Nina looked towards the wall by moving her neck with her hands, "Other way, dear." Nina moved her neck in the right direction this time, "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" she asked, but the nurse had already left, leaving Donnie to answer. Donnie was spectacular at voice impressions, so he made his voice as low as he possibly could.

"Uh," said Donnie, "some guy." Nina folded her arms across her chest,

"Well," she said, "I assume some guy has a name."

"Yeah,"

"Don't play stupid, OUT WITH IT." Donnie placed the now clean glasses on her snout,

"Finally," she cried, "sweet si- YOU!" She seethed at Donnie, "What do _you _want, huh, ya wanna break my head off?" Donnie explained the situation.

"So you are in my debt, huh?"

"That's about the size of it." The nurse came in,

"Mr. Lion," she said, "Visiting hours are over. Please return to your camp." Donnie handed the flower to Nina, and then tried to walk out. A Nurse stopped him.

"Listen," she said, "that girl is fine other than her neck, so take this," she placed a long rod with a split end in his hand. "Use this to hold her head up, just until she gets better." She walked over to Nina; "You are going back to your cabin tonight." They stood her up and Donnie rested her head on the split end. She had to guide him back to the cabin. Patsy and Gretchen questioned his presence, she said,

"Necks are overrated; I got this guy."

_You're ALL neck, _thought Donnie bitterly. Ms. Jane Doe stuck her head in the door,

"Donnie," she stated, "I have arranged for you to stay here until Nina recovers, until she does, you won't be seeing the bean scouts. I have arranged a bed for you, and living arrangements. Nina, get well soon, for Donnie's sake." She stuck her head back out, and Ms. Rubella Mucus came in, with a bed and a crate marked "Goods" on her back. She dropped them on the floor, and glared at Donnie,

"Where I come from," she stated, sternly, "We don't allow boys to harm girls. You're just lucky yer not there. Why if you were there, we'd set ya on a pedestal an' throw rotten tomatoes at ya. Why, we'd give Nina a cannon to blast rotten pumpkins at ya. But yer not, and be glad about it, you brat." She followed Ms. Jane Doe out the door. Nina lay down on her bed, and Donnie looked through the goods. The only thing he saw was a squirrel scout uniform

"You gotta be kidding," said Donnie in a surprised tone, while the girls laughed, " Now that's taking things just a little too far,"

"So is using," said Nina, still laughing, "my neck as a springboard. Now shut up and sleep; we gotta wake up at 6:00 A.M." Donnie lay on his bed and slept.

…

An alarm went off. Donnie, Nina, and the rest stepped out of the cabin. Donnie held Nina's head on the rod. They were on their way to breakfast. Nina could feed herself just fine, and had enough heart not to tax Donnie into spoon-feeding her; she was a young woman after all. He hated the uniform he was made to wear; it was tailored for girls; skirts and all. He managed to avoid too much eye contact. And so Donnie went with Nina everywhere she went, except to the bathroom and showers; boys and girls should NEVER mingle there. Each day, Nina could hold up her head a little longer than on the last. Donnie missed his friends at the boys' portion of the camp. And each day, Nina was a little nicer to him. As such, Donnie's Guilt pains started to ease up. She would forgive him soon. After a L-O-N-G, torturous week, Nina recovered, and she said,

"What's your name?"

"Donnie," stated the lion,

"Well, Donnie," she said, "I forgive you," The guilt pains disappeared so fast, it was like this whole thing had never happened. But it _had _happened. The two both knew they had to forgive and forget.

"Nina," called Donnie as she started to walk away, "I want to give you a proper goodbye,"

"Okay," she called, "meet me under the shady oak tree,"

So what ya think will happen between the lion and the giraffe? I really want to know, so pm me what you think will happen. I won't spoil it; you gotta wait.


	3. Disaster Strikes the Camp

Disaster strikes the camp

Nina sat under the shady oak tree. She was reading some get well soon cards. Although she had recovered from her injury, she still held on to the cards for keepsakes. She heard footsteps approaching her; she slightly lowered her card, just enough to see who or what was coming her way. Donnie was walking towards her,

"You're late," Nina stated casually.

"Yeah," said he sheepishly, "sorry 'bout that; Lunch lines are insane during cake days. Been meaning to ask you something: how well can you draw?"

"I'd say I'm one of the best in the camp," said Nina,

"How about handwriting?"

"When I touch a pen to paper, you can't tell a sentence from a comma. But why such random questions? I mean, they just came out of left field."

"Wow," said Donnie, "You and I are exact opposites. My handwriting is beautiful; it's my drawings that suck. Excuse me tooting my own horn. What if we put our talents together, and make a few comic books to sell."

"Don't we need permission to sell stuff?"

"Yeah; thanks for pointing that out. If we are allowed to do it, would you be up to it?"

"I suppose." Nina followed Donnie to the staff building.

…

Donnie raised his paw, ready to knock on the door. But it swung open, and Sampson walked out. The guinea pig looked happy; a first for Nina. She only saw him in his "Down days," as she phrased it.

"Scout Master Slinkman," said Nina,

"Whatcha need?" he asked,

"Nina and I were just talking," stated Donnie, "And we thought we might make an extra bead or two selling comic books that we'd be making."

"So you will make comic books," said Slinkman, "to put some beads in your pockets? And just where will you get the supplies to make said comic books?"

"We got plenty of Paper, pencils, and erasers," explained Nina, "All we need is some staples."

_Before we go any further in the story, I would like to lie out the color code for bead value:_

_Red= 1dollar_

_Blue=2 dollars_

_Yellow= five dollars _

_Pink= 10 dollars_

_Dark blue= 15 dollars_

_Green= 20 dollars_

_Purple=fifty dollars_

_Now that that's taken care of, back to the story_

Slinkman opened his desk drawer, and pulled out a stapler, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"If you need a refill on staples, you look me up," he handed the stapler to the young scouts.

"Will this be all?"

"Yes sir," said Nina

"NEXT," hollered Slinkman to the rear of them. Edward stormed into the room. Slinkman said to Nina and Donnie, "there is the door, you may use it." They left the room, and went to Donnie's cabin, to make their comic books.

…

The next day at lunch, Edward noticed a line _besides _the lunch line. He went to he back of it, and asked the scout in front of him, Patsy,

"What's this line for?" Patsy whipped around,

"Nina and Donnie are selling comic books for beads."

"Comic books?" asked Edward, "and do they have permission?"

"If they didn't," said Patsy, "there wouldn't a line right here." Patsy took her turn of buying a comic book.

"Whatcha got?" she asked, Nina pointed to bookmark-sized comic strips.

"These are samples," she explained, "they're free; one per costumer." Donnie placed his finger on the stack next to the samples, "These are romance comics; one red bead. Buy one get one free," Patsy stopped them right there,

"Could I make a request for a romance; I'm hooked on the stuff,"

"…" Said Donnie,

"We never thought of accepting requests," said Nina, "We will, but it'll cost you two extra yellow beads, or one pink bead," Patsy reached into bead bag, and pulled out one red bead, and a pink bead.

"Nina," said Donnie, "could you take care of this? She _is _your friend." Nina beckoned Patsy to follow her out of the room, while Donnie continued the business. At the end of lunch, they evenly divided the beads they earned, and went to their cabins to slack off the rest of the day. Nina was about halfway to her cabin, then remembered the buddy system, there was no one around, so she went back to find a buddy. She heard thunderous footsteps, and low growls to the left of her. She whipped her head around, a bear was charging at her. She screamed, and took off running. In her panic, she dropped the bead bag without noticing. When Nina didn't show up at dinner, everyone had to start a search party. Donnie walked around, and smelt something familiar: Nina's scent. His nose had almost radar like functions. The scent was coming from the ground. Donnie looked to the right; Nina's bead bag. He also smelt a bear's scent.

"Oh no!" Donnie panicked, and ran to find Slinkman. When Donnie told Slinkman that Nina had been chased into the wilderness by a bear, he absolutely lost it. All gave up hope, except Donnie. He followed the scent; the bear had chased her all the way through Acorn Flats.

"Hey, Lion," said Gretchen's voice, "c'mere,"

Donnie cautiously approached,

"What?"

"Why are you here at 8:00? Its lights out. Go to bed."

"Not until Nina is safe," Said Donnie,"

"You mean," questioned Patsy, "You're gonna _look _for her?"

"No," said Donnie heroically, "I'm gonna _find _her. So think of a cover up story while I'm gone." Before more words were spoken, he ran off, following the scent."

"He's one brave bastard," said Patsy,

"It's gonna be one hell of a cover up story,"


	4. The Disapperances Exposed

The disappearances; exposed!

I'm sorry to say that Donnie is not in this chapter; I just wanted to devote a scene to one of my fav couples.

Lazlo was on his way to the trading post; a nice Gatorade could only quench his thirst. But the sound of sobs and sniffles entered his keen monkey ears. They were coming from behind the shady oak tree. He stuck his head around it; salty beads slid down Patsy's cheeks.

"What's wrong, Patsy?" he asked. He'd seen Patsy cry before, so this was nothing new,

"Well," sobbed Patsy, keeping her face in her hands, "you know how Nina was chased off the camp by a bear, don't you?"

"Yeah," Said Lazlo, his curiosity growing,

"That idiot lion ran out to find her,"

"WHAT?" asked Lazlo, Panicked, "he'll be killed." Massive footsteps entered their hearing,

"Patsy," shouted the voice of Commander Hoo-Haa, "Front and Center. Why are you crying?" Her father could sense any lie she sent his way, so, with no other option, she spilled the beans,

"Two scouts are lost in the wilderness; one was chased off the camp by a bear and the other went to look for her."

"Patsy," said the Commander, sharply, "You can't keep these things bottled up. Come to my office; that includes you monkey." The three of them went to the staff building.

"What do you know about this, Patsy?" said the commander,

"All I know is," said Patsy, "that he went out to find her and bring her home,"

"How about you, monkey,"

"She has spoken," said Lazlo, "for both of us."

"Does anyone else know of this?" demanded Hoo-Haa

"Just Gretchen," said Patsy, still crying. Commander Hoo-Haa pulled a microphone from his desk,

"Gretchen," he shouted into it, "to my office, now." A few minutes passed like turtles. Gretchen entered the room,

"What do you know about the missing scouts?"

"Well," she said, "Nina Neckerly was chased off the camp by a bear; and Donnie Liono ran out to find her. Before the crazy bastard ran off into the night, he told us to make up a cover story." Hoo-Haa wagged a finger at Gretchen,

"Watch your mouth. You are all free to go; I must make an adult phone call." The three scouts ran from the room, while Hoo-Haa picked up the phone and dialed a number,

"I have two missing scouts; lost in the forest. One is a giraffe with black glasses, the other is a lion. No, their parents do not know. Thank you, and good luck."

**WHO DID HOO-HAA CALL? AND WHY DID HE LET THEM KNOW OF THE MISSING SCOUTS? MOREOVER, WHY DO THEY WANT TO KNOW IF THEIR PARENTS KNOW ABOUT THEIR DISAPPERANCES? THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED IN LATER CHAPTERS…**


	5. Nina's Rescue

Chapter 5

Nina's Rescue

Donnie ran through the thick forestation, following Nina's scent. It was growing stronger by the minute; but the bear's scent was stronger than Nina's, but not much. He came to a clearing, and there, he saw the bear towering over Nina, slobber dripping on to her already soaked face. Donnie growled at the bear. It and Nina looked towards him, the bear forgot about Nina for her tender meat; this guy had firm meat. The bear walked towards Donnie, returning the growl. Donnie roared, and the bear thundered off into the woods,

"DONNIE," cried Nina, "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU." she hugged him. Donnie returned the embrace, and gasped,

"OH MY GOD," he cried, "You're freezing." He found some wood, and built a small fire. Even though Nina sat one foot away from the fire, she was shivering uncontrollably. Donnie knew you could drop her in the fire; _and she'd still freeze to death! _

_The italic means thinking, a smart comment, or stressed words._

"Nina," said Donnie, "If we exchange body heat, then you'll be warmer." He wrapped his arms around her, and she followed his example. She soon stopped shivering. Donnie's fur was warm, comfortable, and oddly inviting. She rested her head on his. In this position, she was extremely comfortable. She closed her weary eyelids. Donnie heard snoring; _she fell asleep on him! _He too, was tired. He fell asleep on her shoulder. It didn't apply to him that Nina's shoulder was extremely bony. As such, he awoke with a stiff neck. All that was left to do was to get Nina back to camp safely. BUT, no one ever said, Donnie had a sense of direction. In fact, by now, he was totally lost. Guiding Nina didn't make things any easier. Fortunately, she brought up an excellent point,

"Maybe you can scratch trees so we know where we've been, and we won't spend the rest of our lives walking in circles," Donnie did so, and the two got significantly farther. They realized they were hungry, and needed food. They had to kill and eat chipmunks, feeling horrible about it.

…

A Panther and his elite team of trackers (to simplify, people finders) set out to find our heroes. His team consisted of a Hawk, codenamed, Cloudsurfer, a Cheetah, codenamed, The Uncatchable one, and a Tiger, codenamed, Blorange. Blorange was sent to find our heroes following their scent. He was unaware that Donnie was indeed a lost scout. He found Nina and Donnie and thought that Donnie had taken her prisoner. Blorange pulled a gun,

"Let go of her," he stated, "you fiend."

"What're you talkin' about," said Donnie, "I'm escorting her back to camp."

"A likely story," said Blorange, "now hand her over,"

"No," said Donnie, assertively,

"Donnie." Said Nina, as anxiety filled her voice, "That's not what we say to a man with a gun,"

"You know I do to men with guns?"

"Oh," said Nina, dryly and sarcastically, "I'd love to find out,"

"Alright," said Donnie, springing into action. He popped his claws out of their sockets, and drove them into Blorange's hands, then slowly, but with a lot of might, he dragged them back. Blorange's huge black and orange hands were spotted with red lines. Blorange screamed in pain,

"Don't think this is over." He ran off into the brush, back to his camp.

"So," said Nights, the Panther, "a lion who kidnapped the Giraffe did this to you, and you don't know where the other scout is?"

"Yessir," said Blorange, as his hands were bandaged,

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Nights, "THE LION _WAS _THE OTHER SCOUT. You're too wounded to go back to the field. Cloudsurfer, go find them." The Hawk nodded, and then lifted himself into the sky. It was then that fog rolled in. So the team stopped for the day.

OH MY GOD THESE GUYS SUCK. I LIKE THAT WE HAVE NO FLAMES. LETS KEEP IT THAT WAY.


	6. Donnie's Ironic Neardeath experiance

Donnie's ironic near death experience

Donnie and Nina ran down the trail. They had gotten really far, but had an even longer way to go. Or did they? Donnie stopped in his tracks, and Nina stopped right next to him,

"What is it?" she asked,

"do you see what's across that pond?" Nina looked and saw Camp Kidney! They rejoiced as home was only a few feet away! However, something didn't feel right about this pond, like stepping into it would bring mortal danger. Fortunately, the pair found a small canoe. They checked for any leaks, if there were paddles, and if it could support both of them. It could. They began to paddle all the way across. That's when a massive tuna fish leapt out of the water and dragged Donnie down with it. Nina looked down into the water. It was clear enough to see that there was not a lot of depth to it. She could see the fish that had Donnie. She could also see that Donnie was caught by his arms and the water was reddening; he was bleeding. Nina dove into the water, and swam after the fish. The fish was fast but not too fast for Nina. She grabbed that fish and breathed into its gills. It squirmed and released Donnie. Donnie and Nina swam out of the water. However, they swam out of the wrong end. The fish dived at Donnie again, but this time he was ready. He popped out his claws, snagged the poor bastard, and slammed him into the sandy bank of the pond. The pair were left hungry be the excitement. They knew what they had to do. They ate some nearly raw and unevenly cooked fish. Donnie loved it, but Nina was gagging and nearly barfed on numerous occasions.

"Hey thanks," said the lion, cleaning his claws in the lake.

"It looks like we're not going in the pond again." Said Nina.

"Yeah, there are others." Donnie noticed the blood on his arms and he used his chopped up sash to bandage the wounds.

The pair have narrowly escaped death, however, they are still on the path of danger. What will come of them? Will they make it back home safely? Or will they die trying? And what's come of that team who tried to rescue our heroes? Questions like these somehow determine the outcome of the story.


	7. The Trap

The trap

Nina and Donnie were hot on the trail of going home. They had narrowly escaped death at a pond of mutant tuna fish. They were starting to share a better bond. Nina didn't call Donnie a good for nothing prankster any more, and Donnie no longer thought that Nina was sheer neck. The pair was getting better at cooperative work, and bickered less. They were both focused on going home, so much that being with the other didn't seem to be so bad anymore. The pair saw a sign and a bridge. The sign stated

"Camp Kidney."

"We've made it," cried Nina,

"Finally," whooped Donnie, "No more eating helpless animals." The pair instantly ran across the bridge. However, it shook violently. They began to sprint. A massive crack opened up in the bridge, with Donnie on one side and Nina on the other. The sides started to fall apart. Donnie leapt across the chasm, scooped Nina up bridal style, and leapt again. He was so close to the other side. The bridge seemed to disapprove of this, however, because the entire thing collapsed, bringing Nina and Donnie along with it. The pair fell into the massive chasm.

…

Donnie opened his eyes. He found a barely lit room around him. A fire flickered in the middle of the chamber; he'd been visited. Donnie tried to lift himself up. He succeeded, although it was very difficult. Nina was in the cave to, but she wasn't moving. Donnie came to her, she was unconscious. A bear came into the cave. He saw Donnie in the cave and the meat of Nina. Donnie recognized the scent; it was the bear that had chased Nina out of the camp. He wanted to eat her, but Donnie wouldn't allow it. His claws slid slowly and warningly out of their sockets. The bear realized the sign and made the first strike. He brought his massive paw on Donnie forcefully. Donnie brushed it off and lunged at the bear, teeth bared and claws out to their fullest. He latched on to the bear in a death grip and bit down forcefully. The bear slashed Donnie in the chest. Donnie finished the fight by biting the bear as hard as he could in its neck. The bones snapped and the bear died. Though the bear was killed, Donnie was almost killed as well. He bandaged his wounds with his beanscout uniform. He then carried Nina out of the cave. With each step, she seemed to grow heavier, and Donnie started to lose energy. He realized that he had no energy left, but he still had a tactic left. He began to roar as loud as his lungs could bear. They echoed over the hill tops, but, as far as Donnie could tell, went unheard. He dropped Nina and he too fell, along with his hopes; he failed. Their bodies hit the ground a second apart from one another. However, his roars DIDN'T go unheard. Nights and his team heard them. They flew in their helicopter and rescued the two scouts. They were then taken to the nearby hospital.


	8. Nina's First day

Nina's first Day

Nina stepped out of her parents' car, and in front of the gates to Acorn Flats. She had been given no say in the matter of camp. Her parents pushed her on with hope that she assumed false. A Doe came to her,

"So you must be Nina," she said sweetly. "I am your scout master; you may call me Ms. Doe. Is there anything you'd like to be called other than Nina?" she asked,

"Nina's fine," she said.

"Don't worry," said Doe, "You'll make friends in no time flat." She took her into the mess hall. She sat alone at a vacant table. A mongoose and an alligator approached her. The two of them offered friendly smiles.

"I want to be alone," said the Giraffe, voice breaking,

"No way to treat friends." Said the Mongoose. "I'm Patsy. And this is Gretchen. What's your name?"

"Nina," she said. "And I don't have any friends,"

"Don't worry," said Gretchen, "we'll be your friends." If not for Patsy and Gretchen, she'd have had the worst day ever.

…

"I think she's coming around," said a voice that was too familiar. It was the voice of Gretchen!

"Ya think so?" asked another voice, Patsy! Nina woke up and saw her two best friends.

"I have missed you guys so much," cried Nina, hugging her friends.

"And vice versa," said Patsy.

"Where am I," asked Nina, looking around.

"A hospital." Said Patsy Gretchen walked to the end of the bed, and sure enough, there was a clipboard in a small pocket on the end of it,

"You're here for a broken arm, raw fish in your gut (ew) and you have blood loss." Nina looked at her arm, and sure enough, it was wrapped in gauze. Suddenly, it hit her,

"Where's Donnie?!" Patsy pointed to the bed on the other side of the room. He was there, but his eyes were shut, and massive claw marks were visible throughout his body.

"What happened to him?"

"I'd say he fought a bear," said Patsy, "and won by the skin on his teeth." A nurse came in,

"I'm sorry, girls," she said, "visiting hours is over." Patsy and Gretchen left the room.

"How is he?" asked Nina. The nurse looked at Donnie.

"He'll live." Said the Nurse. Three tiny squirrels came when she left.

"We know how to wake your friend up," said the first one. They sang and danced on Donnie. One of them stepped in one of his scratches. Pain jolted up his chest all the way to his brain. Donnie's head whipped up and he let out a terrible roar. The three squirrels left in fear. The nurse shot her head in,

"Mr. Lion," she said sternly, "please keep it down. You're not the only patient in this hospital, you know." Donnie laughed when she left,

"Totally worth it." Said Donnie, Nina laughed too,

"You haven't changed a bit," she said, "your parents must have their hands full all the time,"

"Yep," laughed Donnie, "everyday. Come to think of it; pranks are what got us into this, I think I'm done with them."

"Really?" asked Nina,

"Yeah." After a week, Donnie and Nina were released and sent back to Camp. Ever since, the two have been dating. THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER.


End file.
